The capsule coffee machine is becoming more and more popular because it is convenient to operate and the coffee brewed by this kind of machine has a good taste. Since the capsule coffee machine is relatively widely used especially in office places and leisure places, it would bring inconvenience to the subsequent users if the capsule cannot drop automatically after the coffee is brewed. Moreover, if the capsule having been brewed is taken out of the coffee machine manually, the capsule coffee machine would get broken easily due to the different degree of proficiency of different users.
In order to take the capsule having been brewed out of the coffee machine without manual labor, a capsule coffee machine provided with automatic capsule-dropping structure is proposed. A brewing seat of the capsule coffee machine is provided with a left slider and a right slider, which can slide towards the two sides of the brewing seat respectively. The left slider and the right slider each is provided with a slope. When a brewing head abuts against the slopes of the left slider and the right slider, the brewing head forces the left slider and the right slider move towards the two sides respectively, and thus the capsule can enter into the brewing head. After the coffee is brewed, the brewing head moves backwards, and the capsule is released from the brewing head and then drops into a capsule box automatically. However, the structure of such coffee machine with automatic capsule-dropping function in the prior art is complex. Furthermore, since the left slider and the right slider move towards the two sides respectively during operation, the left slider and the right slider would protrude from the body of the capsule coffee machine, which would result in a relatively large occupying space thereof, and would affect the normal use of the coffee machine.